Various types of beer have been produced and drunk from the past in many countries in the world. With the recent diversification of consumers' taste and lifestyle change, not only the types of beer but also those of low-malt beer, beer-like alcoholic beverages and low-alcohol beer have been diversified, and a variety of such beverages have been produced.
With such a trend, in order for commercial product differentiation, some materials capable of imparting an additional flavor or taste to food and beverage or capable of enhancing the original flavor or taste of food and beverage have been desired. In particular, beer-like alcoholic beverages and low-alcohol beer has been desired to have a full body and enhancement for their commercial value differentiation, and a novel flavor enhancer enabling such a demand has been desired.
Additionally, also for beverages of a roast material such as coffee and barley tea, a flavor enhancer capable of imparting full body and enhancement thereto has been desired, as in the case of beer and beer-like beverages.
For example, a method of producing beer having an improved flavor, which includes adding protease in a step of preparing beer brewing wort, has been disclosed (see, JP-A-6-78740; Patent Reference 1).
Also known is a flavor improver for beer-like beverages, which contains an extract obtained through extraction of malt with a mixed solution of water and ethyl alcohol and which is added to beer-like beverage such as low-malt beer for imparting and enhancing its malt flavor and voluminous taste (see JP-A 2005-13166; Patent Reference 2).
Such conventional technique (see, JP-A 2005-13166; Patent Reference 2) may be effective in some degree for flavor or taste impartation or enhancement, but is not always satisfactory; and further development of a more excellent flavor enhancer has been desired.
Patent Reference 1: JP-A-6-78740
Patent Reference 2: JP-A-2005-13166